Five and One: The Magic Reveal
by CastielLovesDean
Summary: Five ways Merlin didn't reveal his magic to Arthur, and one way he did.  Will be 6 chapters.
1. 1of5 Dragons, Drakes, and Wyverns, Oh My

**Five and One – The Magic Reveal (1/5)**

**Dragons, Drakes, and Wyverns, Oh My!**

_By CastielLovesDean_

_Summary: Five ways Merlin didn't reveal his magic to Arthur, and one way he did._

_A/N: Basically 6 ways Merlin could reveal his magic to Arthur that I'd love to see in the show, the 6th being my favorite. Most of them involve him saving the day. To those of you familiar with my SPN fics, sorry, not much slash today._

* * *

><p>Just inside the end of a tunnel, Merlin, King Arthur, and the Knights of Camelot hid for protection, desperately trying to figure out how to safely proceed. You see, just outside the tunnel and past the base of the mountain was a plain that extended to an ancient castle on the horizon. Under normal circumstances, it might have been an easy three-day walk for the group, but today, the tall grass crawled with thousands of migrating wyverns that would look upon their group as a tasty snack. Merlin wanted to use his Dragonlord powers to safely guide them to the castle, but he knew there was no way to keep the wyverns at bay for several days without being caught. Arthur and his Knights were discussing the situation.<p>

"Giving up is not an option," Arthur declared grimly. "We must make it to that castle and find the artifact; the future of Camelot is depending on us. I really wish there was another choice, but it looks like we're just going to have to try and fight our way through those wyverns."

"Sounds like fun," Gwaine joked.

"I realize this is a suicide mission, so I won't order anyone to do this. Anyone who does not wish to accompany me should wait here for me for one week. If I have not returned by then, assume I'm dead."

"And let you have all the glory?" Gwaine demanded with a laugh. "Just like a noble to hog it all for himself. Not this time, Princess; I'm coming with you." The other knights chimed in their agreements.

"Not you, Elyan," Arthur commanded. "I need you to wait here so that in the likely event that we all die, you can tell Gwen what happened."

"Why me?" Elyan asked, visibly offended.

"Because you're Gwen's brother, and I cannot bear the thought of making her lose both of us in one day."

Elyan was still obviously upset at being singled out to be left behind, but said nothing further. Everyone else started solemnly getting their gear in order in preparation for the epic hopeless battle of their lives.

Gwaine, who was neutral to the use of magic and never hid his dislike of Arthur's father pointed out, "Just look at it this way, Sire: if your father hadn't exterminated the Dragonlords in his irrational hatred of all things magic, we'd probably survive the week! I love the irony, don't you?"

Merlin expected Arthur to defend his father or maybe not respond at all, so he was shocked to hear him softly agree, "Yeah. What I wouldn't give for a Dragonlord right about now."

Merlin perked up. "Would you legalize magic?"

Arthur frowned. "What?"

"Would you legalize magic? If a Dragonlord walked by right now and helped us safely get past the wyverns, would you legalize magic?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Maybe? The guy just saved us from a toothy, bloody death, not to mention the very future of your kingdom, and all he asks is that he be able to live without being hunted because of how he was born."

Arthur scoffed at the ludicrous hypothetical scenario. "Fine," he acquiesced condescendingly. "If a Dragonlord appears right now and helps us survive the wyverns, I'll legalize magic." He added sarcastically, "You have my word as King of Camelot."

Merlin smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Why? What's it matter to you?"

"Well, it's partly because I like knowing that you'd do anything for your people, but mostly it's because I'm the last Dragonlord." As Merlin ran out of the tunnel toward the wyverns, he could hear Arthur shouting frantically for him to return. Apparently, the young King didn't believe him. Well, he'd just have to prove it. He bellowed in Dragonspeak as forcefully as he could that these humans were not to be harmed.

He heard Arthur and the Knights come charging up behind him, swords drawn and prepared for the worst. It never came. Merlin's friends watched in awe as the wyverns parted, clearing a path that led all the way to the castle on the horizon.

A smaller wyvern calmly sauntered up to Merlin and trilled at him, bowing its head. Merlin laughed and petted the wyvern's head, cooing in Dragonspeak, _"Hey, buddy. Aren't you sweet?"_

"Oh, my God," Leon breathed behind him. "It's true."

"Merlin's a Dragonlord?" Elyan whispered.

Merlin turned around to face Arthur. "Go on, then."

Arthur blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Gwaine smirked, sharing in Merlin's triumph. "You have to legalize magic now. You gave your word as Queen."

Arthur sputtered. "Uh... fine. You can use magic. The official announcement is going to have to wait until we return to Camelot."

Merlin smiled until his face hurt and suppressed the urge to start dancing.

Arthur gave him an indiscernible look and started the long trudge toward their destination. After three steps he spun on his heel and asked, "You're a _Dragonlord_?"

Merlin stopped abruptly. "Um... yeah?"

"Well, when that dragon attacked Camelot a few years ago, why didn't you just tell it to go away?" Arthur put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Well, first of all, I wasn't a Dragonlord until my father died. You remember Balinor?"

"Balinor was your father?"

"Yeah. It's not like he had the opportunity to tell me how to command a dragon or anything. I wasn't even sure I could do it. But after we came back and faced Kilgharrah-"

"Who?"

"Kilgharrah? The dragon. Anyway, after he knocked you out, I did send him away. It's not like he would have killed you, though – he's always going on about how you're going to be the greatest King Camelot's ever known."

Arthur seemed truly disturbed by that. "Your... _dragon..._ likes me?"

"Yes, well, I guess there's no accounting for taste." When Arthur failed to come back with a retort, Merlin said, "So, your majesty, after you... unless you'd rather fly."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'd love to see Arthur and Merlin fly a dragon or large wyvern together. It'd be so cute._


	2. 2of5 The Sky is Falling

**Five and One – The Magic Reveal (2/5)**

**The Sky is Falling**

_By CastielLovesDean_

_Summary: Five ways Merlin didn't reveal his magic to Arthur, and one way he did._

* * *

><p>Very minor earthquakes weren't unheard of in Camelot. The vast majority of the time, the ground would tremble, the furniture would shake, and life would go on as usual. Then the Great Quake came about a year into King Arthur's reign. It started like any other minor quake. The people began to pay attention when, after about a minute of shaking, the quake was showing no sign of ebbing. Instead, the tremors intensified. Stone granules floated down from the ceiling, coating shattered dishes and toppled bookshelves with a fine layer of dust. Weakened walls of some of Camelot's older structures began to crack, and everywhere citizens scrambled for safe cover.<p>

Many of those already in the citadel, including King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, and their manservant, Merlin, sought safety in the throne room. They anxiously milled about in the grand chamber, waiting out the earthquake as the ground's convulsions waxed and waned. After several long minutes, cracks started to form in the solid stone walls, and soon grew into thick fissures and climbed towards the high ceiling. Just as the ceiling seemed as if it were about to crumble, the quaking stopped. Everyone stared apprehensively at the broken ceiling, holding their collective breath in fear of being crushed by the falling debris. The seconds passed, and slowly, everyone believed they had outlasted the disaster.

They were wrong. A final aftershock broke through the high ceiling, sending heavy chunks of stone to rain upon helpless court members and servants alike.

Merlin couldn't let that happen. His efforts so far to covertly keep the building together had failed, and he could no longer keep Arthur safe without exposing himself. He took a deep breath, raised his arms above his head, and shouted, "_Áflíet_!" to prevent the deaths of friends and strangers around him. The ceiling fragments stopped magically in mid-air, hovering about ten feet above their heads. Merlin's magic was powerful, but the weight of the stone fragments was almost too much to bear. His body trembled and his knees buckled under the strain.

The people's terrified screams were cut off as they all turned to stare in shock at Merlin. His friend and master, King Arthur, was among them. "Merlin?" he whispered.

"Get out," Merlin ground out softly, struggling not to lose his focus. When no one budged, he screamed menacingly, "GET OUT!" Finally, everyone fled. As the sound of frantic footsteps dwindled, Merlin cracked a golden eye to be sure that everyone had gotten out. He saw Arthur standing just beyond the doorway looking both confused and worried, unable to take his eyes off of his manservant. Merlin's strength finally gave out, and he fell the rest of the way to the ground. He could hear the bits of stone crash to the ground and Arthur call out desperately for him before he lost consciousness.

He didn't know how long it was before he woke up on a cot in Gaius's quarters. A very worried-looking Arthur was apparently sleeping sitting up, holding his hand loosely. Merlin grinned at the touching act, his fear that Arthur would hate him for his magic somewhat dissipating. "Arthur?" he whispered.

Arthur started slightly, then shook the sleep from his head. "Merlin!"

Merlin had to look away from Arthur. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Arthur shook his head. "Sorry?"

"For deceiving you. I wanted to tell you about my magic, I just... couldn't."

Arthur nodded sympathetically. "I know. Gaius told me everything. Merlin... I knew you were brave and loyal, but I had no idea how much you've risked to ensure of the safety of myself and my Kingdom, and for that, I'm the one who should be sorry."

Merlin felt himself tearing up. "Well, how could you know? I went to great lengths to hide it from you."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry about that, too. I just want you to know that you'll never have to hide your abilities again, and no matter what happens, there'll always be a place for you... here, in Camelot, washing my socks."

Merlin laughed. "Prat."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I imagine a similar scenario could happen during an attack on Camelot. I went with an earthquake because it was simpler to write._


	3. 3of5 Drunk Gwaine

**Five and One – The Magic Reveal (3/5)**

**Drunk Gwaine**

_By CastielLovesDean_

_Summary: Five ways Merlin didn't reveal his magic to Arthur, and one way he did._

* * *

><p>It seemed to Merlin that he and Arthur – and the Knights, if they were with them – were always being accosted by bandits while out on a quest. This trip was no exception, unless you count the fact that they were attacked in a tunnel rather than the forest. Merlin had gotten chased away from the rest of the group by a particularly sinister-looking brute who gleefully offered Merlin a painful way to taste his sword without having to put it in his mouth. Naturally, Merlin declined.<p>

A few seconds later, he found himself trapped in a dead end alone with the vile bandit. If one of the Knights were around, surely they'd have saved him, but as they weren't, he had the opportunity to save himself. Foregoing the sword clenched in his fist, he raised his other hand and silently sent the hairy, sweaty man crashing to the ground with skull-crushing force. As the man collapsed before him, he was able to see that the entryway just past him contained his good friend, Gwaine. His normally smiling face had a look of shock and horror that made Merlin's stomach sink. It got even worse when Arthur rounded the corner less than a second later, clearly ready for a fight.

Arthur stopped in his tracks when he saw the dead bandit on the ground and the dreadful way Gwaine was staring at his manservant. "What's wrong?"

Gwaine pointed at Merlin with his sword. "Merlin..."

Arthur looked at Merlin worriedly and took a few hurried steps toward him. He frowned when he noticed that Merlin was apparently uninjured. "What about him? Is he okay?"

Gwaine looked from Merlin to Arthur and back to Merlin. "He..."

Arthur's patience was dwindling, especially since Merlin seemed to be just fine. "What?" he demanded.

Gwaine took in the pitiful look on Merlin's face. Merlin, the only man who'd been willing to look past his shenanigans and become his friend and the most loyal person he'd ever known. He looked back at Arthur. "He just single-handedly defeated this bandit. It was fairly impressive; I didn't know he had it in him." He watched Merlin sigh in great relief.

"Really?" Arthur asked in disbelief, glancing at his manservant. "Merlin?"

"I know, it surprised me, too. Merlin's the last person I'd suspect of being so... powerful."

"Powerful? Are we talking about the same Merlin?"

Gwaine shrugged. "Maybe you should knight him, too," he suggested half-jokingly.

Arthur laughed and rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Gwaine. If Merlin becomes a knight, who'd muck out my horses?" He strolled casually away from them and back toward the rest of the group.

Merlin looked at Gwaine gratefully. "Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gwaine asked mournfully.

"What?"

"You're my best friend, Merlin. Did you think I'd tell Arthur?"

"I wasn't really sure. I just knew I couldn't put you in that position. I mean, you're a Knight. Aren't you honor-bound to... I dunno... uphold the laws of Camelot and obey its King?"

"I'm also honor-bound fight unfairness and defend the weak. And when the Knight's Code conflicts itself, I'd rather be fair than obedient."

"What about always being honest?"

Gwaine scoffed. "I said you defeated the bandit. I never said you used your sword to do it."

Merlin laughed. "I guess you were honest, then."

"Oh, I'm always honest, Merlin." He proudly puffed out his chest. "After all, I'm a Knight of Camelot." He couldn't keep a straight face.

* * *

><p>Merlin never believed Gwaine would betray his confidence – not intentionally, at least. That was the problem, after all: while Gwaine was a loyal friend, he was also an incessant chatterbox and a habitual drinker. Everyone knows that drunken loudmouths, however well-intentioned, can't be trusted with secrets.<p>

It happened at a feast a few weeks after Gwaine's discovery. Gwaine had gotten as intoxicated as Merlin had ever seen him: he slurred his words, he spilled his drinks, he fell off of his chair twice. He was the life of the party. That is, until someone casually mentioned how evil magic was. "Nuh-uh," he argued, his mead sloshing over the rim of his cup and dripping down his hand. "Can't be. I mean, lookit Merlin: he's the least evillest person ever, and _he_ has magic!"

The room went silent as everyone turned to stare at Merlin, who nearly dropped the food he was serving all over some nobleman he barely knew. His heart skipped a beat. "Gwaine, that's not funny!" he hissed. He cast a worried glance at Arthur, who seemed unsure of exactly what was going on.

"No, no, it's really amazing!" he insisted, clambering out of his chair with some difficulty.

Merlin glared at Gwaine. "Take it back, Gwaine! They're going to think you're serious!"

"I _am_ serious! Go on, Merlin – show 'em how you can create fire out of nothing! Ooh, make the silverware dance around our heads! Here, use-" As he tried to gesture to a tray of serving knives, he lost his balance, crashing into the corner of the tray and sending sharp knives flying every which way. Many screamed, but it only lasted a short moment.

Merlin instinctively used his magic to make the knives stop in midair before they could injure anyone. He froze in a panic, knowing perfectly well there was no lying out of this one. He gently lowered the knives to the table and looked over at his friend, the King, who was looking at him fearfully. That broke Merlin's heart. "Arthur-" He was cut off by two guards violently grabbing his arms and forcing him to his knees at Arthur's feet. Merlin wanted to cry; there was no way Arthur was ready for this.

Somewhere behind Merlin, a nobleman shouted, "Your majesty, the boy has magic! He is evil, and he must burn for his crime!"

A chair loudly scraped the wooden floor as someone stood. "My lord," Merlin heard Leon argue, "someone with magic once pulled me from the brink of death when he could have left me to die. Surely all magic can't be evil."

Another chair scraped the floor. "Sir Leon's right," Elyan agreed. "I may not have believed that before, but I know it now. I mean... it's _Merlin_. He has always been loyal to you. There's no one I would trust more with your life."

Merlin's heart swelled as he heard more chairs scraping the ground. He couldn't see them, but he imagined Percival and some others standing to take Leon's side with him.

Even Guinevere stood from her place at Arthur's side, walked around the table, and stood next to Merlin. "Arthur, I think it's time you considered repealing some of your father's unjust laws. Specifically, the ones involving otherwise law-abiding magic users?"

"Gwen, my father was adamant that magic – all magic – is evil."

"Yes, well, your father was always right about everything, wasn't he?"

Arthur's jaw clenched. He looked around the room at everyone who was waiting for his judgment. He looked to Merlin, unsure what to do. Finally, he stood up. "Take him to the dungeon," he declared solemnly. "Gwaine, too. I... have to think about this."

"Shall we build a pyre, My Lord?" one of the guards asked.

Merlin gave him a dirty look.

So did Arthur. "No. Just lock them up while I figure out what to do with them." He left the room. Gwen followed on his heels, but not before shooting Merlin a sympathetic look.

* * *

><p>Merlin anxiously paced in his cell all night long, fantasizing about getting back at Gwaine for being such a toss pot and hoping that Arthur would come to his senses and just legalize magic.<p>

Gwaine stirred and groaned on the lumpy cot. "Oh, my head." He sat up and appeared to take in the fact that they were in the dungeon. "Perfect. Don't you hate it when you drink too much and wake up in the dungeon?" He swung his feet over the edge of the cot. "I'm just glad you're here, Merlin. You know what they say: a good friend will keep you out of jail, but a great friend will end up there with you! What'd we do, anyway, set fire to the tavern again?"

Merlin huffed in irritation. "You outed me to the entire royal court and its guests."

Gwaine looked truly horrified. Merlin wasn't surprised – after all, Gwaine wasn't the type to willingly betray a friend. "I what?"

"You told them all I had magic. Now I'm in here for sorcery and you're in here for treason."

"Merlin, I... I'm so sorry." Sometimes Gwaine was so convincing as a party animal, it would surprise people to see his genuine side.

Merlin sighed. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. For what it's worth, I'm sure Arthur won't have us executed."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not that easy to kill." He headed to the door and checked to see if guards were nearby.

"What're you doing?" Gwaine asked.

"It's breakfast time and I'm Arthur's servant. If he didn't want me serving him, he would have done something to prevent it."

"Something besides throwing you in the dungeon?"

"Exactly." He looked at the locking mechanism on the door and whispered, "_Onlúcan_." There was a clicking sound and Merlin swung the door open easily. He stepped out, closed the door, and whispered, "_Lúcan_," locking the door behind him.

"Oi, you're just gonna leave me here?" Gwaine complained.

Merlin didn't even have to think about that one. "It's no less than you deserve." Okay, maybe he was still a little miffed at Gwaine. He walked slowly and purposefully to Arthur's chambers, panicking the poor servants that he passed and magically inducing sleep in those that tried to stop him. It wasn't long before he made it to the door of Arthur's chambers and knocked out the two guards standing there before they could so much as call out.

Suddenly, he realized that he wasn't sure what he thought he was going to do. Walk in and start serving him like it was any normal day? Convince him that magic can be good? Trick him into thinking that last night's events were all a dream and that he'd drank too much, stripped naked and did a drunken jig in front of the entire court, then promptly passed out? No. Arthur could be thick, but he wasn't that thick.

His train of thought ground to a halt when the alarm bells went off. A second later, the door in front of him swung open to reveal a shirtless Arthur. Merlin smiled brightly to hide his surprise. "Good morning, Sire."

"_Mer_lin!"

"Would you like me to fetch your breakfast?"

Arthur put his hands on his hips. "How did you escape the dungeon?"

"Well, you can't really blame the guards. They work so hard, it's no wonder they're exhausted."

Arthur looked around and finally noticed the unconscious guards. "Did you knock them out?" he demanded incredulously.

Merlin shrugged sheepishly. "So, what's the verdict? Shall I go back to the dungeon and wait for someone to set me on fire?"

"Well, I don't have a lot of choices, now, do I?"

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Arthur publicly legalized magic...<p>

"Oh, this is awful!" Gwaine whined as he shoveled another several pounds of horse manure and straw into a bucket. "Burning us at the stake would have been kinder!"

"I think that's why he chose this instead," Merlin agreed with a scowl on his face.

Gwaine tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, only to end up smearing horse shit across it instead. "Ugh!" he shouted in horror when he realized what he'd done. "That's disgusting!"

Merlin laughed at Gwaine's misfortune. "I learned that the hard way, too. Don't worry, it washes off. Eventually!"

"It's dripping into my eyes!" Gwaine cried. He ran out the door and wasn't seen for some time. Too bad it didn't occur to him to have Merlin magically fix it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review!_


	4. 4of5 Prisoners of War

**Five and One – The Magic Reveal (4/5)**

**Prisoners of War**

_By CastielLovesDean_

_Summary: Five ways Merlin didn't reveal his magic to Arthur, and one way he did._

_A/N: Most of these reveals take place post-Season 4, but this takes place between seasons 3 and 4. I figured since the show is ending soon, I ought to finish this. Hopefully before the actual reveal takes place._

_Warnings: Suggestion/attempt of m/m rape, but it doesn't get very far._

* * *

><p>Bulky armed bandits dragged Arthur, Merlin, and the rest of their patrol into a well hidden, long abandoned castle. The bandits threw the Knights, hungry, bound, and exhausted, to the cold stone floor in front of their outlaw overlord.<p>

"What is this?" the head bandit demanded.

"Knights of Camelot, my lord. We found them on patrol yesterday morning a dozen leagues from here."

The leader's interest seemed piqued. "And you dragged them all this way with their hands bound?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Have you fed them?"

"No, my lord."

The leader chuckled. "Oh, you must be hungry," he cooed condescendingly.

Gwaine's traitorous stomach growled loudly, and the bandits laughed at the Knights' expense.

The leader slowly paced in front of the small group of Knights. He seemed like he was about to say something, then stopped himself. He unsheathed his sword and touched it to Merlin's neck. "Who is this? He's not a Knight."

"We think he's a servant, my lord."

"A servant. With a group of Knights. Didn't this strike any of you as odd?"

The bandits exchanged confused looks. "No, my lord. Everyone knows that the Knights of Camelot are all noblemen. We just assumed he was one of theirs."

"And that's why I make the rules, and you morons follow them. There's only one Knight of Camelot arrogant enough to bring his servant on patrol. Anyone know what Arthur Pendragon looks like?"

The bandits exchanged alarmed glances and whispered amongst themselves. After a tense moment, one bandit admitted, "We don't know, my lord. All we've heard is that the ladies fancy him."

Merlin suppressed a groan. The last thing Arthur needed was his ego stroked.

"That hardly narrows it down, does it? Show me a Knight the ladies don't fancy." The warlord paced slowly, scrutinizing every Knight. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Your Highness. Reveal yourself and I won't have to torture anyone." He paced some more, waiting for an answer. "No? Alright, have it your way." He grabbed Merlin's arm and yanked him to his feet. He pulled Merlin close by his messy hair and put his sword to his throat. "Now, boy, I've heard how royalty mistreat their servants. You don't owe him anything. Tell me which Knight is Arthur Pendragon. You can save yourself a lot of pain, and your mother won't have to bury you in six tiny coffins."

Merlin stared defiantly into the large man's eyes. "If you think I'd betray my Prince, you're dumber than you look." The sword was pressed harder against his throat, and he wrenched his eyes shut to block out the coming pain and protect his secret. He could feel his eyes glow against his eyelids as he actively suppressed the instinct to protect himself with his magic. The problem was he wouldn't do Arthur any good dead, so he feared he might not be able to avoid revealing his gift.

"Stop." It was Arthur, and just in the nick of time, too. "I'm Arthur Pendragon. I would appreciate it if you didn't harm the boy. Loyal servants are hard to come by."

The overlord cast Merlin to the ground to focus on Arthur. "I've heard that. What I haven't heard of, though? A Prince risking himself in order to protect his servant. That's a new one."

Whatever Merlin said about the Prince being a clotpole or a cabbage-head, he couldn't deny Arthur looked regal even when kneeling at the foot of his captor with his hands bound behind his back and blood smeared down the side of his face. "I'll do what I must to protect the people of Camelot, even the servants. Now what do you want with me?"

The overlord smiled a creepy, unsettling grin that made Merlin uneasy. "Not much, Your Highness. But as my men captured you and your men fair and square, it's my right to take my share of the goods. As Prince of Camelot, you must be familiar with the law of the spoils of war." When Arthur stiffened indignantly and sneered at the suggestion, the leader chuckled. "I see you are."

Merlin had no idea what that meant, but the energy in the room shifted. The bandits seemed wickedly amused, and every one of the Knights looked like they were going to be sick. Even Gwaine, who would probably make a shameless joke out of his own mother's death at her funeral one day, looked somber. Something was very, very wrong.

"That law has never been applied to royalty," Arthur hissed. "My father-"

"Your father?" the bandit leader interrupted with a hearty guffaw. He started stalking circles around the young Prince. "How will he find out? Are you going to walk up to him and tell him everything I've done to you? He'd never look at you the same again. And if your people found out? Could they trust a King to protect their kingdom when he can't even protect himself?" He crouched behind Arthur and invaded his personal space to speak directly into his ear. "No. No, you won't say a word. You'll swear your Knights to secrecy and spend the next several months drinking far too much ale in an attempt to forget that I'm out roaming the forest somewhere beyond the castle walls."

By then, Merlin understood. Dread coiled his stomach into a tiny knot.

"You're wrong," Arthur stated calmly. "My men respect me, and nothing you do to me can change that."

The warlord chuckled. "We'll see." He shoved Arthur forward so that he landed face-down on the cold floor with a painful grunt. He gestured to three of his minions. "Come pin him down for me." He turned his attention back to Arthur as he straddled the backs of his thighs. "Feel free to try to fight me, Your Highness. At this point, there's not much you can do to stop me, anyway."

Everyone knew the warlord was right. Merlin could feel how much all the Knights wanted to help Arthur, but with their hands tied behind their backs, the roomful of bandits holding their weapons at the ready screamed the implication that if anyone tried anything, they'd be slaughtered. Or at least maimed. Merlin didn't waste too much time wondering if this was the right time to use his magic. Arthur was his friend, and if Merlin could let something like this happen to a friend in order to protect his secret, then the word _friend_ held no meaning whatsoever. Merlin, who'd been propped up on his elbows since being thrown to the floor, sat up fully. "No, you can't do this! Please!" he begged in a last-ditch effort to help Arthur without revealing himself.

The warlord lifted Arthur's head off the floor by his hair and growled into his ear, "Your servant is starting to annoy me. If you don't shut him up, I'll have to do it myself."

"He's just trying to help me," Arthur ground out. "He's of no threat to you; you should just ignore him."

Merlin took a second to focus – it always helped when he was about to use a lot of magic. He stood. "I mean it," he declared solemnly, his voice deeper than usual. "Get off of him or I'll kill you."

The bandit leader sighed in frustration. He got off of Arthur and advanced menacingly toward Merlin.

"No! Wait!" Arthur struggled and thrashed where he was still being pinned to the floor. "Leave him be, he's just a stupid boy in over his head! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

The warlord walked up to Merlin and crossed his arms. "I admire your courage, boy, and for that reason and that reason alone, I'll give you one last chance to sit down and shut up."

Merlin glanced from the warlord to Arthur and back again. "You're still going to hurt Arthur."

"That's right."

"I guess I have no choice, then."

"Smart boy." The warlord turned his back on Merlin, the last mistake he'd ever make.

Merlin telekinetically spun the evil man's head around with more than enough strength to snap his neck, sending him tumbling lifeless to the floor. The bandits around the room shouted in shock, then raised their crossbows and fired at him. It took some focus, but Merlin sent every bolt into the chest of its original shooter.

The bandits that had been pinning Arthur down were the only ones left. Merlin slipped the rope off his wrists and stared the bandits down. "Let him go," he commanded. They looked hesitantly at each other and Merlin, but eventually backed away from Arthur. They started to lie on the ground in surrender, but then sprinted past Merlin and fled from the room instead. Merlin let them leave.

Merlin took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever would happen next. He looked around at the Knights, his friends. Leon and Gwaine were understandably beyond shocked, Lancelot was obviously worried for him, Elyan looked scared and betrayed, and Percival just watched Merlin vigilantly, as if he were a suspicious stranger. Merlin didn't blame him.

Even with all the bandits dead or gone, nobody moved. It hurt to think that they might feel like they'd gone from being at the bandits' mercy to being at his, but he shoved the thought aside and made himself look at Arthur. Arthur looked horrified. Merlin was worried those bandits that fled might be gathering more bandits, so he couldn't stand there and stare at Arthur all day. He rushed up to him to untie his hands, but Arthur recoiled and scooted backwards on the ground.

"Stay away from me," the Prince demanded.

Merlin stopped, heartbroken that Arthur believed Merlin could harm him. Morally, that is. Obviously, he more than had the ability to harm him. Merlin scowled and pointed a finger at Arthur. "Don't you flinch away from me, Arthur Pendragon. I've never done anything but protect you at great personal risk thanks to your father's insane anti-magic attitude." He used his magic to gently lift Arthur to his feet. "Now hold still so I can untie you and we can get the hell out of here."

Arthur said nothing further but let Merlin untie him. Silently, they untied the rest of the Knights and made their way out of the once-again-abandoned castle. Curiously enough, their horses and belongings were patiently waiting for them just outside the castle door. Not a word was spoken, even though everyone had to be wondering, as Merlin was, why the bandits had left the horses. They just mounted them and made for Camelot.

They only rode for a couple hours that afternoon before coming across a wild chamois and no longer being able to deny that they were all starving. They easily killed the animal after a short hunt. Instead of bossing Merlin around as he always did, Arthur just left the animal there and wordlessly started setting up camp.

Lancelot took pity on Merlin and whispered to him, "I think Arthur wants you to cook that for us."

"I think you're right," Merlin whispered back. "Do you think he'd mind if I used my magic to do that?"

"Merlin..."

"I know, I know."

Lancelot started to walk away, but came back after a few steps. "Merlin?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think anyone here would blame you if you weren't here in the morning."

"I can't leave him. We both know he wouldn't last a week without me."

Lancelot nodded in understanding and left to rejoin the group of Knights. Once the fire was lit, everyone just sat quietly and kept to themselves, Gwaine included. Merlin had to carve and cook part of the chamois, feed and water the horses, serve the chamois stew, eat, wash the dishes, carve and store the rest of the chamois for later, brush the horses, inspect the livery gear, bury the parts of the chamois they couldn't use, and put away everything he'd used. He worked well into the night, then kept watch until morning. He subtly used a vitality spell to keep awake the next day.

The next few days passed like that first night. Nobody said a word. Gwaine had grown twitchy and restless in his silence and would occasionally open his mouth as if he wanted to say something before thinking better of it and continuing silently. On those few occasions when Merlin caught Arthur's eye, all he'd get was an angry glare from the Prince. Merlin was growing concerned that Lancelot might have had a point.

The silence ended shortly after they packed and continued their journey home on the last morning, when they were less than a day's ride from the castle. It wouldn't be long before they reached more populated areas near the Camelot capitol, and Arthur knew he'd run out of time to resolve this. He abruptly turned his horse around to address his company. "I'm sure you've all figured out that we'll reach the castle by nightfall. By then, we'll have been gone four days longer than expected. My father will want to know why." He looked from Knight to Knight, but deliberately avoided Merlin. "We tracked a group of bandits to the border of Cenred's kingdom. We ceased our pursuit to avoid the appearance of impropriety or accidentally starting a war. Then we returned home. The patrol was otherwise uneventful."

Merlin and Lancelot exchanged a dubious glance.

"Our pursuit of these bandits led us through a field of hallucinogenic flowers, so if you remember this patrol differently, you may have been poisoned and should contact Gaius immediately upon return. Is this understood?"

More dubious glances were exchanged, but everyone mumbled their agreement.

"Good." Arthur turned his horse back toward Camelot, and they finished the journey in more silence. Everything went back to normal the next morning. Everyone acted like Merlin was just a bumbling fool, and Arthur even started bantering with him again, much to Merlin's immense relief. Two weeks later, Arthur finally acknowledged his magic. The two of them were alone and discussing the latest grave threat to the kingdom when Arthur casually asked if he had a spell that could help. Merlin could have jumped for joy.

Many months later, when Uther died and Arthur made King, his first act was to legalize magic and appoint Merlin to the position of Sorcerer of Camelot. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews? Anybody? I really do mean to post the last two pieces before the end of Merlin T_T but I mean to do a lot of things._


	5. 5of5 Someone Like Merlin

**Five and One – The Magic Reveal (5/5)**

**Someone Like Merlin**

_By CastielLovesDean_

_Summary: Five ways Merlin didn't reveal his magic to Arthur, and one way he did._

_A/N: This will be the last of the ways he didn't reveal his magic. Next/last chapter is how he did reveal his magic._

_A/N2: Someone mentioned that maybe there should have been a chapter where Arthur tries to kill Merlin for having magic, and Merlin has to run and hide for a while. This is an entirely plausible series of events and she's probably right. However, the thought of Arthur trying to kill Merlin makes me sad and I don't want to write it, so these are all going to be happy endings where Arthur never tries to kill or harm Merlin, even if he isn't always immediately thrilled with the idea of Merlin being a sorcerer._

_Warnings: AT for season 5. Arthur-centric. A noblewoman sexually harasses (borderline assaults) Merlin. He's totally fine, though :)_

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night. Arthur usually slept well, but for some reason he didn't understand, he just wasn't tired this night. He'd fallen asleep quickly enough, but he woke peacefully when the moon was directly overhead and the corridors of Camelot were deserted. No tossing or turning or yawning, just... awake.<p>

He knew he worked Merlin very hard everyday, and despite Merlin's ignoble demeanor and appearance, he was actually a competent servant. More importantly, he was fiercely loyal and braver and funnier than Arthur would admit. He'd deny it, but Arthur thought of Merlin as his best friend.

Arthur enjoyed pestering his best friend.

He made his way towards the hospital with the intent to wake Merlin, regardless of how exhausted he was, and have some quality guy time with him under the guise of something painful and strenuous. Midnight sparring or axe-throwing at a moving target. He loved throwing axes at Merlin, watching the scrawny manservant scramble desperately about the practice field in clunky old armor and hauling around a fifty-pound shield. As much as Merlin pretended to protest, Arthur knew his servant secretly enjoyed it, too. Ah, good times.

As he neared the hospital door, Arthur was surprised to hear Gaius' and Merlin's hushed voices coming from inside. It was the middle of the night; what were they doing awake? No matter. Arthur was Merlin's priority. Surely this conversation could wait. He extended a fist to knock on the door but was halted abruptly by an ominous statement from Merlin.

"...Arthur could catch me red-handed."

Hmm. Curious. Arthur wondered what Merlin could be up to. He hovered close to the door to hear more.

"That's always a risk, Merlin. It's never stopped you before."

Whatever it is, he's been doing this a while. What, was he stealing food from the kitchens? Sneaking into the armory and pretending to be a Knight? If he was borrowing Gwen's underclothes to wear, he could have just asked.

"I know, but..." Merlin sighed, "I don't know what I'd do if he found out about my magic."

Arthur's head swam, and he stumbled backward to steady himself against the wall. Magic? No, it couldn't be. Not again. So many loved ones had betrayed him in his life: his father, Morgana, Agravaine, Lancelot... even Gwen, though he'd since forgiven her. But Merlin? His heart leaped into his throat, and he covered his mouth to choke off a sob. Merlin couldn't be a sorcerer. Not Merlin. Never Merlin. Anybody but Merlin.

"I think you should be more concerned with what _he'd_ do if he found out. He could have you executed."

"I don't care about that! What if he hates me?"

Arthur sniffled and wiped something damp from his face. _'What if he hates me?'_ What an odd thing for an evil sorcerer to say.

"I love Arthur. Maybe not the way Gwen loves him, but just as much. Okay, definitely not the way Gwen loves him, but I've loved him longer and harder than she ever will. Oh, very mature, Gaius. You know what I mean. He's my master, my best friend, and my King. I couldn't bear losing him, I just couldn't."

Wait, so... Merlin_ wasn't _evil? But he just admitted to using magic.

There was some light clanking of wooden dinnerware. "Don't you see?" Merlin sounded so, so sad. "It doesn't matter if he tries to have me executed, because if he hated me, I'd die. I just want to protect him, Gaius. He may never know all I've done for him, all I've risked for him, but that's okay as long as I can keep doing those things. Hopefully, one day, he'll be able to accept my magic. Until then, for Arthur's sake, I have to protect my secret. There must be another way."

Arthur was leaning hard against the wall. His chest constricted painfully. He struggled to breathe. The world spun, and twinkling black spots floated in front of his face in the dim light. He felt like he was going to be sick.

There were plenty of opinions in his world. There were a lot of asinine rules that dictated his lifestyle. There were only two facts: Merlin was good, and magic was evil. But this new fact? That Merlin had magic? It didn't... It couldn't... It shouldn't have been possible. If Merlin was good and magic was evil, Merlin couldn't have magic. But he did. Which meant that one of these facts around which he'd governed his entire life wasn't a fact at all.

Merlin was the most loyal person in his life. He always gave him advice that suggested a wisdom beyond his years. The last time Morgana had taken control of Camelot, and Arthur had been injured, Merlin had single-handedly led him across leagues of bandit-and-enemy-infested land to the safety of his hometown in the next kingdom. He'd saved Arthur's life more times than he could recall. If Merlin wanted him dead, he could have simply not saved his life one of those times. Merlin had to be good.

Magic killed his mother. Magic killed his father. It turned his once generous and altruistic half-sister into a ruthless, power-hungry, sadistic murderess determined to bend all of Camelot and more to her will. Magic was tearing his kingdom apart and had been since he was born. Magic had to be evil.

Arthur knew he was missing something. There was some little snippet of information that would clarify everything if he could just figure out what it was, because he had to do something. If magic was indeed evil, then Merlin was bad, and he'd have to be... what? Executed? He wiped another tear from his cheek and shoved the thought aside. If magic wasn't evil, if Merlin was good and doing the right thing by using magic, then the law was wrong, and he'd have to... What would he have to do? Legalize magic? Was he really considering that? Were those the choices he was faced with: kill Merlin or legalize magic? He certainly couldn't ignore this. But what can you do when up becomes down and nothing makes sense?

Arthur silently fled from the hallway. He raced down the stairs and across the courtyard, braced himself on a stone fence, and vomited into a bush.

He stood there for a few minutes to catch his breath. He took slow, deep breaths, just begging the world to right itself. Eventually, the ground stopped moving, and the black dots faded, but even when he felt like he'd be able to walk again, everything was still so wrong. He wandered the grounds for hours trying to clear his mind. He wanted to go back to his chambers and cry into his pillow until he fell asleep, but Guinevere was there and she'd surely know something was amiss.

Shortly before dawn, as the early risers of the city started milling about and guards were marching here and there to begin or end their shifts, Arthur was starting to form a plan. First, he stopped at the library to whip up a document he would need. Then, he headed to the barracks where the Knights lived when not on duty. He trusted all his Knights, but instinctively he headed for the third door on the left side of the second-floor corridor. He knocked on the door. Nothing. Surely the Knights were still sleeping. He pounded on the door. Finally, the door swung open. In the early morning light, Arthur could see that Sir Leon's eyes were still sleep-glazed and his hair stuck every which way. It occurred to Arthur that, in all the time he'd known Leon, he'd never seen the man in his night clothes. That was different.

"Arthur," Leon greeted him with a great deal of surprise. He crossed his arms modestly, apparently shy about his manner of dress.

"Get some clothes on. I need your help."

Leon bowed his head slightly and retreated behind his privacy screen, leaving the door open for Arthur to enter.

Arthur closed the door quietly behind himself, but not before making sure no one saw or followed him. "Not your uniform," he whispered. "I have a mission for you of the utmost delicacy and importance. It will require no small amount of stealth. No one is to know about this. Gather what you need and meet me in my father's tomb." He took the new document he'd written from his pocket and set it on a small table next to the door. "I've taken the liberty of issuing you this Royal Pass for the purposes of this assignment."

Sir Leon startled as he was lacing up his pants. "A Royal Pass?" His surprise was understandable. A Royal Pass, written, stamped, and signed by the King of Camelot, granted the holder unquestioned admittance to any place in all of Camelot: the armory, the vault, the King's personal chambers... In the wrong hands, a Royal Pass would be very dangerous indeed.

"Do not reveal your identity to anyone, including other guards or Knights. If you're commanded to show yourself, or explain your actions, show them the Pass. Instruct them not to speak to anyone of you except me. Do you have any questions?"

"What weapons will I need?"

"You may end up in the forest. Bring what you must, but choose weapons that are easy to conceal. Appearing unarmed will draw less attention." Arthur opened the door and surveyed the hall again. Everyone was still sleeping. He swiftly left the barracks and walked to the tombs in the most roundabout way he could manage.

There were two men standing guard at the entrance to the tombs. Arthur dismissed them, then found his way to his father's tomb to wait for Leon. Arthur looked at Uther's image carved into the bronze lid of his casket. Uther may not have been able to hear or speak to him, but Arthur found it comforting to talk to his father in times of confusion.

"Father," he started, "I'm afraid I've reached an impasse, and I'm not sure what to do." There was no response. He had expected none. "I've just come to learn that someone close to me, someone fiercely loyal to me whom I care deeply about, is a sorcerer. Usually that's been proof enough that I've been betrayed, but I... it's different this time. I've trusted this person time and again with my life and my kingdom, and he's never let me down. I have a choice to make soon, a choice between a loyal friend and the beliefs you instilled in me. Whatever I choose, everything is going to change." He sighed mournfully. "You always tried to do what was best for Camelot, and I respected that, but... in a way, I'm almost glad you're not here for this. I know that's terrible thing for a son to say about his father, but I know what you would say and do, what you would have me do. I'm not so sure you'd be right."

"Arthur?" Leon whispered from the tomb entrance, snapping Arthur out of his melancholy.

Arthur rushed to Leon and yanked him inside the tomb. He stared suspiciously down the hall. "Were you followed? Did anyone recognize you?"

"No, my Lord. I'm sure of it."

If Leon was sure, that was good enough for Arthur. He paced back and forth for a minute, but only a minute. He was running out of time. He wanted to be back in his bed before Merlin showed up to wake him and noticed he was gone. Merlin or not, there was no benefit to letting a sorcerer know he was on to him. "How are your espionage skills?"

"Excellent."

"I need you to spy on someone for me. It's critical that you not be discovered. You must report back to me only where you're absolutely certain no one will overhear us. No one must know about this. Not the other Knights, not Guinevere."

"Does this have something to do with the arrival of Margrave Orianna today?"

Crap. He'd completely forgotten about that. "No." Come to think of it, that was perfect. He could assign Merlin to wait on her. She was such a conceited, hedonistic slob that she was sure to keep Merlin busy, and it was entirely plausible that Arthur would lend his personal manservant to such an important guest. "I need you to spy on Merlin."

Leon laughed. His laughter faltered when Arthur failed to laugh with him. "You're serious."

"Yes."

"This is an awful lot of cloak-and-dagger for Merlin. Sure, he's a bit of a three-legged duck, but no one has ever been as loyal to anyone as he is to you; I'd stake my life on it, and so would any other Knight in Camelot."

"Would you stake _my_ life on it?"

Leon nodded. "Would and have. Your life, your kingdom, your future children. Anything you hold dear, Merlin would protect it. Merlin is above suspicion. He's beyond above suspicion. I mean, it's..."

"_Merlin_. Right. I got it."

"What's this about?"

Arthur double checked the hallway to be even more sure that no one was there. When he turned around, Leon was regarding him with a very worried look. Not worried-Merlin-had-done-something-wrong worried, but worried-Arthur-had-gone-completely-off-his-nut worried. Paranoia be damned, he shuffled Leon to the farthest corner of the tomb and told him in a hushed voice, "I have reason to believe Merlin is a sorcerer."

Leon looked shocked and amused. He scoffed. "You're still serious?"

"_Yes_," Arthur hissed, frustrated that his Knight wasn't taking this seriously enough.

Leon was unconvinced. "What reason do you have, if I may ask?"

"I overheard him talking about his magic, and how he hopes I don't find out about it."

Leon pursed his lips in thought. "That's a good reason."

"I know. Do you understand now the purpose of all this 'cloak-and-dagger'?"

Leon frowned. "No. You already know he's a sorcerer. That you heard him admit it is proof enough. What do you expect to learn from spying on him?"

"Whether or not he's a threat to myself and Camelot."

"A threat?" Leon's jaw went slack and his eyes widened. "You're keeping his sorcery a secret, not sending us to arrest him or preparing for a trial. You're considering it, aren't you? Lifting the ban on magic?"

Arthur shrugged. "The option had occurred to me."

"If I may be so bold as to offer my opinion..."

"I always welcome your input, Sir Leon."

"I think legalizing magic is the right thing to do."

That surprised Arthur. "_Really_. That easily. Just legalize it. All of it?"

"All magic that wouldn't involve otherwise breaking the law, yes." His voice held no doubt. "For goodness sake, your father burned mothers at the stake for using magic to heal their dying children. That's not justice, that's _genocide_!"

A part of Arthur had felt that way for some time. It was surreal to hear his own deepest thoughts being spoken to him. "You don't think magic corrupts people?"

"I think any form of power corrupts people: wealth, social status, physical strength... But if we outlawed all of those things, your head would be the first to roll on the chopping block. Have you forgotten that a small group of Druids used magic to save my life? That if it weren't for their magical abilities and benevolence, I wouldn't be here today? I'm a Knight of Camelot, a sworn enemy of the Old Religion. They could have left me for dead, and no one would have blamed them."

"Of course I haven't forgotten that, Leon. It's part of why I chose you for this assignment. Just... good or bad, he's up to something. He said as much. Find out what it is and why he's doing it, then report back to me."

Leon clenched his jaw, but he nodded curtly, put his hood up, and left. Arthur followed after a minute. He rushed back to his chambers, praying not to run into Merlin on the way. He entered his bedroom. Gwen was fast asleep, and Merlin was nowhere to be seen. It was nice that he could count on Merlin to always be late. Arthur stripped of his shirt, slipped into bed, and curled up with his pillow. His intent was to merely feign sleep when Merlin got there, but there was something exhausting about espionage, and within seconds, he was fast asleep.

"RISE AND SHINE, MY LORD, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY!"

Arthur gurgled and twitched so hard in bed, he rolled right out of it and smacked his forehead on the floor.

"Arthur! Are you alright?"

He squinted a sleepy eye upwards to see Guinevere anxiously staring down at him from their bed. He groaned. Then he remembered the events of the previous night and inhaled sharply. He stood too quickly and wound up woozy and disoriented.

Gentle hands guided him to sit on his bed, then obnoxiously swarmed his face. "He's not hot," Merlin's voice said. "Shall I fetch Gaius?"

He tried not to think about the fact that, with Merlin's hands all over his face, his servant had but to blink an eye and Arthur would be dead. He batted at the offending hands. "No, I just didn't sleep well. I'll be fine."

Merlin moved his hands to Arthur's bare chest. "Arthur, your heart is racing." The concern sounded genuine enough. "I'm getting Gaius."

"I said _no_!" he bellowed, launching himself away from the bed. He huffed, then looked from Merlin to Gwen and back to Merlin. They both looked shocked and upset at his outburst. He took a deep breath to calm himself. It wasn't easy. Now that he knew Merlin was a sorcerer, his very presence made Arthur uneasy. His heart was racing because... well, Merlin frightened him. He busied himself with breakfast so he didn't have to keep looking at Merlin. "Merlin, I have something very important for you to do. As you may know, the Margrave of Draguignan will be arriving in Camelot later today."

"Of course I know. I'm the one who's reminded you every day this week."

"Good. I'm putting you in charge of making sure her visit is a pleasant one. You're to ensure that everything is prepared for her arrival, then be at her beck and call the entire time she is in Camelot."

"Me? There are a hundred servants in Camelot. Why me?"

"Because as the personal servant to the King, you're supposed to be the best we have, as disturbing as that is, and I need her to be happy. Her territory borders Cenred's kingdom; if I can't count on her and her people to defend Camelot, I have a big problem."

"But who will help you with your duties? You know: keep you on schedule, write your speech, roll you in butter and squeeze you into formal robes that used to fit?"

Arthur ignored the dig about his weight. He was in perfect shape. "For goodness sake, Merlin, I'm a grown man and the King of Camelot. I think I can look after myself for a few days."

Merlin and Gwen burst into a fit of laughter that quickly deteriorated into a series of hysterical howls.

Arthur scowled. The notion of him looking after himself hardly warranted that exuberant of a response.

Gwen could see that Arthur was in no laughing mood. She calmed herself quickly and added, "Arthur's probably right. Besides, I'll be right by his side the entire time. I'm sure I can help him find his underwear." She walked Merlin to the door. "Don't worry, Merlin," he heard her tell him, "he's just stressed out. I'll make sure he goes to see Gaius."

Arthur pouted. There was no way that was going to happen.

After his visit with Gaius, Arthur and Gwen prepared for the day in their chambers. Arthur opened his desk drawer with a terrible knot in his stomach, none too eager to write his speech. There was a rolled up bit a parchment under a note which read, _'Dear Arthur, I know how busy you'll be this morning trying to figure out which cupboard holds your ceremonial robes, so I've taken the liberty of scribbling a few notes for your speech. Good luck, and let me know when you realize want me back._' He unrolled the parchment. It wasn't just a few notes, it was a full-page, beautifully written speech. He heard Gwen giggle and looked up in time to see her stuff something in her pocket. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Merlin just left me a funny little note on your robes."

"And?"

Gwen sighed and handed him the note.

'_Gwen: these are the ceremonial robes Arthur should wear to meet Margrave Orianna. The cook's assistant churns a barrel of fresh butter every morning. If that's not enough, surely there's a vendor that sells some in town._' Arthur glared at the note. He was _not_ fat.

With Guinevere's help and Merlin's annoying little notes, the rest of the morning and subsequent reception of Margrave Orianna went smoothly. His robes were only a little too snug, and that was undoubtedly because Merlin had washed them improperly.

The next few days were some of the most gut-wrenchingly stressful days he'd ever experienced. Every time he rounded a corner and Merlin wasn't on his heels, he'd subconsciously look for him out of the corner of his eye. He never imagined he'd miss the insolent little secret sorcerer, yet he found himself looking forward to spending time with Orianna, as insufferable as she was, just so he could be near Merlin for a few minutes. It was only a couple meals and a tour of the city before Arthur got re-accustomed to the fact that Merlin wasn't about to turn him into dust at the drop of a hat.

In the morning on Orianna's third day in the city, while he was doing some important busywork at his desk, Gwen approached him reluctantly. "Arthur?"

Arthur set down his quill. "Yes, Gwen?"

"Are you mad at Merlin?"

Mad at? Not exactly. "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Merlin feels like you're mad at him, wants to know what he did."

Magic came to mind. He leaned forward and peered at her inquisitively. "Has he done something for which he would expect me to be mad at him?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good, because I'm not mad at him."

"You're just stressed out, then?"

"Yes."

"Is it because you fancy Margrave Orianna and you feel guilty about it?"

Arthur shook his head violently. As admittedly pretty as she was, the woman was a grandiose thorn in his side. "Goodness, no! What on Earth would give you that impression?"

"It's alright, Arthur. I understand. She's very pretty."

"She's an absolute troll next to my beautiful wife. I don't fancy her."

Gwen smiled. "Good answer." But then she shrugged. "It's just that you always seem so excited to spend time with her, even though you keep complaining about her. You're like a child with a crush."

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but it's Merlin I'm excited to see."

Gwen cocked her head and frowned. "But you haven't spoken a word to him in three days."

"I don't want to speak to him, I just want him around." It surprised Arthur how true that was. He did want Merlin around, now and forever. Come to think of it, as apprehensive as magic made him feel, he was already starting to forgive Merlin. His feelings were certainly leaning towards legalizing magic. Unfortunately, a good King couldn't base this kind of monumental decision on his feelings. He would have to wait for Leon's report.

Gwen was still frowning. "But you're not mad at him."

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all. Tell him I'll make it up to him."

"He'll be so glad to hear that."

The door swung open without a knock. "Arthur?" Merlin asked pitifully from just inside the doorway.

Arthur sighed. "What is it, Merlin?"

Merlin shut the door behind himself. "I have a favor to ask."

"What favor?"

"Please, please, please assign another servant to Orianna."

"Whatever for?"

"She's really demeaning, and she keeps dropping things on the floor to make me pick them up then pawing at my backside when nobody's around. And she spends all day in her chambers primping in her gaudy little hand mirror, so nobody's ever around."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Merlin. Margrave Orianna's tastes are far too refined for a tiny scrap of dehydrated chicken like yourself."

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it! She's only here for two more days, now off with you."

Merlin huffed in frustration but did as he was told.

Gwen looked at Arthur reproachfully. "You're not mad at him, hm?" she scolded, then left the room. Great, now Gwen was mad at him. He didn't have time for this.

Arthur felt bad about yelling at Merlin, but he was a servant; this was his job. Besides, Margrave Orianna was annoying but harmless, and Merlin was a powerful sorcerer with years of combat experience. He'd be fine.

Leon finally reported in to him the next evening. He entered Arthur's chambers while Gwen was away and took his hood down. "My Lord, Merlin just carried a _lot_ of cleaning supplies into the Margrave's chambers. We have some time."

"You look awful."

"That's because Merlin doesn't sleep."

"What happened?"

"Merlin stumbled upon a plot to kill you."

"Someone was trying to kill me, and he didn't tell me? _You_ didn't tell me?"

"I didn't realize that was what was happening until Merlin confronted the men involved, and the only proof Merlin had was that he had overheard a conversation."

"Have you arrested these men?"

"No, My Lord."

"Why not?"

"Well, they're dead. Both of them."

"What? How?"

"Merlin confronted them about their plan to kill you. He tried to convince them that you were a good man, that their plan was folly. They wouldn't hear it, Sire. They decided that they couldn't risk Merlin warning you, so they tried to kill him. He killed them first."

"With magic?"

"Yes."

"Did you see it?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It was... breathtaking. Terrifying. Completely elemental. Seeing him use magic was like seeing a caged animal in the wild for the first time."

"And that's the only time he used magic?"

"No, he used magic constantly. He used enchantments to stay awake, do laundry, wash dishes, you name it. I can't believe he's been using magic right under our noses for seven years and no one's caught him."

"But that's it? The magic he used was solely for protecting me and performing his duties?"

Leon paused in thought. "No. At one point, he was waiting for hours for something to happen, and he got bored and made a little floating magic show out of some things that were lying around. It was... actually very pretty."

"So based on what you've observed, what determinations have you made from the last three days?"

"I've _determined_ that you have a brave and loyal friend with the powers of a _god_ waiting on you hand and foot by day and single-handedly protecting you and your kingdom in secret from would-be assassins and vengeful magic-users by night," Leon answered with the condescending disdain of a parent reprimanding an unruly child. "I've also determined that the fact that the law says you must have him executed for his actions only proves that the law is indisputably _wrong_."

Arthur shot him a warning glare for his tone.

Leon cleared his throat and looked appropriately chastised. "Sire," he tacked contritely onto the end of his lecture.

Regardless of Leon's tone, his character was unimpeachable, his logic without fault. Executing a man who'd taken up the mantle of protector of Camelot at great personal risk and for no reward or recognition was contrary to his kingdom's best interests. Arthur had only one option. He took a deep breath, contemplating what he was about to do, what he had suspected for the past couple days that he would end up doing. "Alert the Council. They meet at dawn in the secret council chamber beneath the library for a matter of great urgency. Then get some sleep; I want my four best Knights there, and that includes you."

Leon smiled broadly. He eagerly hastened out the door to perform his duties.

Arthur leaned back in his chair, content with what he was doing. Sure, he still had his concerns, but they were more to do with how his people would react rather than the effect magic would have on his kingdom. He glanced about the empty room, unsure of what to do with himself. It was so much quieter than it usually was. On a typical day, Merlin would work until Arthur went to bed, chattering nonstop while scrubbing the floor, putting away clean laundry, bringing him dinner. As much as Merlin used to irritate him when they first met, Arthur found that his absence made him lonely and depressed. He opened his desk drawer and re-read the note Merlin had left on his speech a few days previously. Damn his servant's uncanny premonition: he wanted Merlin back. He stood from his desk, intent on taking Merlin back from Orianna. She would just have to deal with a different servant.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin's scream tore down the hall.

Arthur raced to Orianna's guest chambers and flung the door open. Merlin was huddled pathetically in the corner, clutching his torn shirt close to his body and trying to keep away from Orianna. It wasn't working. "What's going on here?"

Orianna turned around, all wide-eyed and innocent. "Your Majesty! Merlin and I were just playing a game and it got a little out of hand, isn't that right, Merlin?"

Merlin looked at her as if she were insane. "_No_, you crazy-"

"_Merlin_," Arthur interrupted to prevent that sentence from being completed, "come here."

Merlin bolted past Orianna, past Arthur, and out the door. He stopped in the hallway, just outside of Orianna's view. He leaned against the wall and trembled so hard Arthur could see it. This was the big bad sorcerer Arthur had been so concerned about?

Arthur turned back to his guest. He greatly wanted to do something to defend Merlin's honor, but as he needed her assistance, Merlin's honor would have to wait. "Margrave Orianna, I've loaned you my personal manservant in order to make your stay here as pleasant as possible."

"And it has been, My Lord."

"Be that as it may, when I lend my things to guests, I expect them to be treated respectfully."

"Your _things_?" Merlin hissed indignantly in his ear.

Perhaps that was a little possessive. His meaning still rang true. "You might run your territory differently, but the duties of the servants here in Camelot don't include sexual conduct, and I would appreciate it if you were to not make those kinds of requests or demands of my servants during your visit."

Orianna huffed in annoyance as if she were a child being admonished for stealing a cookie from the kitchen.

The fact that Arthur needed her didn't mean he'd subject Merlin to more of her harassment. "Merlin is off-duty now. If you like, I can send for another servant."

Orianna looked around the room. "As your servant was interrupted before he could finish washing the floor, I would appreciate another servant, My Lord."

Arthur left the room and closed the door. He and Merlin walked slowly towards Arthur's chambers.

"So I'm _your things_ now?"

"Don't be silly, Merlin, you've been my things since my father gave you to me."

Merlin snorted. "Whatever you say, Arthur."

"Well, yes. I'm the King. That's how it works." How he'd missed their banter. "So, I meant what I said. You're off-duty for the rest of the night. Make sure to wake me before dawn, though. Tomorrow's a big day, and we both have a lot to do. And on the way home, could you reassign a servant to Margrave Orianna? Any competent servant will do." He looked at Merlin's torn clothing. "You can borrow a shirt if you like. Mine will obviously be far too big on you, but Gwen might have something you can wear."

Merlin smiled. He'd probably missed their banter, too. "Good one, Sire. I'm sure I'll be fine. Good night."

"Good night, Merlin."

Merlin was actually on time the next morning. Arthur sent Merlin to the kitchen to help with the preparations for that evening's banquet before he started on his regular chores. Magic or no, he'd be quite busy all day.

He woke Guinevere and brought her along to the Council meeting. He didn't have to wait long for the entire Council to takes their places at the table. He started speaking without preamble. "The events of this Council are to remain confidential until such time as I decide to make them public. Any person who breaks this decree will be permanently removed from their position as a member of my Court and imprisoned for no less than one year. Am I understood?" No response was a positive response. "Good. I have summoned this Council to handle a delicate matter of law." He paused, steeling himself for what was to come. "By the authority granted unto me as King, I am ordering a repeal of the ban of magic in Camelot."

Gwen and Elyan's jaws dropped. Gwaine stopped fidgeting for a few seconds. Percival... looked about as unreadable as usual. The members of the Council whispered furiously amongst themselves. There was a lot of shock in the room, and no little amount of anger.

Arthur didn't need to hear their arguments. "Silence," he commanded. They quieted immediately. "Some of you may disagree with this decision, and that is your right. If you do not wish to take part in this, you are excused. However, regardless of your involvement in this Council, you are still sworn to secrecy, and you will tell no one of this."

The Council members bickered amongst themselves for a few more seconds before most of them got up and left. All that remained were his Knights, Gwen, the librarian, and one other Council member.

Arthur made note of who left, then spoke to those who remained. "You seven are charged with writing a comprehensive law undoing the damage my father has done. I want you to include clauses protecting those who use magic from harassment or discrimination, including but not limited to the punishment someone will receive depending on the level of harm they inflict. Some people will resist this change, but that doesn't give them the right to accost or otherwise harm innocent sorcerers. Add anything you think appropriate. When you're finished, submit the document to me. I will read and alter it as I see fit, so even if you're not certain if something should be included, include it anyway. Any questions?" There were none. "Good luck."

He left the room and headed toward the secret staircase that led into the library. He heard the door open and close behind him, and it didn't surprise him in the least when he heard his wife call for him, "Arthur."

He turned around. "Yes, Gwen?"

She walked slowly to him. "Do I really have to ask?"

"You want to know why."

"Yes, and I want to know why you didn't say anything to me. Haven't I always provided you with sound counsel?"

"You have."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Completely!"

"Then shouldn't you have, I don't know, discussed this with me? I'm not just your wife, after all; I'm your Queen."

Arthur nodded, feeling badly for having not confided in her. "I should have. You're absolutely right. It won't happen again."

"You won't decide to lift the ban on magic without discussing it with me again?"

"I won't make any changes to the law without discussing it with you. I really am sorry. Please forgive me?"

Gwen kissed his cheek in forgiveness. "Will you tell me why you're suddenly so fond of sorcerers?"

He looked around, then pulled her close and whispered to her. "I recently learned that someone I know has magic. I had to make a decision between having them executed for witchcraft or changing the law."

"Wow, you and this person must be close. Do I have to worry about competition?"

"Of course not. I love you both equally," he joked.

Gwen gasped. "Merlin has magic?!"

"What?! How did you guess it was Merlin?"

"The only person you love as much as me is Merlin, obviously."

"I was _kidding_, and I do _not_ love Merlin. I certainly don't love him as much as I love you."

"Aw." Gwen patted his head condescendingly. "Yes you do, and yes you do." Gwen giggled and walked back into the council room as Arthur stood there and sputtered.

Arthur growled and stalked back to the main part of the castle. Gwen was wrong. He absolutely did _not_ love Merlin.

He didn't actually have much to do before the banquet. Anyone who wasn't in that Council meeting was busy preparing for the banquet, so Arthur had some rare time to himself. He spent that time fantasizing about how to let Merlin know that he knew that Merlin was a sorcerer. He could just come out and say it: '_Hey, Merlin, how's my favorite sorcerer?_' Nah. He could send the knights to arrest him on suspicion of sorcery, convince him he was going to have him executed, only to admit that it was a joke and he planned to repeal the law. As much as the thought made him want to cackle gleefully, that was just too mean, even for Merlin. He kind of wanted to coerce him into admitting it. Something along the lines of, '_If anyone here is a sorcerer and proves it now, I'll lift the ban on magic._' He wanted to see the look on Merlin's face if he said something like that, and whether or not Merlin would take the bait. Perhaps he would just wait until he gave the speech legalizing magic and then out Merlin's secret to the entire kingdom by appointing him Sorcerer of Camelot. Merlin would be just as shocked as the crowd.

The banquet started normally enough. The music was pleasant, the food was delicious, and the service was competent. Arthur spent most of the time with his eyes on Merlin. Perhaps he'd just missed his friend's company, or maybe he was hoping to see some secret magic. Everything was going swimmingly until Merlin frowned and squirmed uncomfortably while filling someone's wine. Then Arthur saw whose wine it was. It's was Orianna's. Arthur took a closer look and saw where she'd placed her hand. Arthur seethed with anger. "Orianna."

Orianna yanked her hand off of Merlin. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Yesterday, I asked you nicely to treat my servants with some respect. You have ignored this request. I understand that as Margrave of Draguignan, you're used to giving orders and having them followed. Now I'm going to say this clearly so there's no misunderstanding. I'm the King of Camelot, you're in my castle now, and you _will_ do as I say. If you lay another hand on my manservant, I'll have it cut off."

There was a round of hushed gasps and oohs from the guests and serving staff. Merlin's eyes were wide, his mouth open in shock. So were Orianna's. "Well, I never!"

"I believe it. If you had, you might have more appreciation for all the hard work servants do for little pay and no gratitude, especially the servants here in the castle, who are some of the most loyal people I've ever met, and without whom Camelot would cease to function."

"Oh, I appreciate servants, Your Majesty. I just don't feel obligated to show that appreciation by marrying them."

There were no gasps or oohs this time, just deafening silence. Everybody stared at Arthur. No matter how strategically critical her territory was, he couldn't allow her behavior. He stood. "In the few short days that you've been here, you're been a horrid guest. You've disobeyed my command, you've molested my friend, and now you've insulted my Queen. I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome here, Margrave. I want you to pack your things and leave Camelot."

She stood as well. "Do I have to remind you that you invited me here because you need my support in order to successfully defend your kingdom?"

"Of course not. As King, I know that I need not only the support of my people, but that of the Lords and Governors that rule the territories of my kingdom. There are several ways I can secure that support, and I much prefer to do so by making allies and forming healthy relationships. Unfortunately, some people are far too insufferable to befriend, and occasionally, I'm left with less savory choices. As your territory borders Cenred's kingdom, it is on the front line of our war with him. Aiding an enemy of Camelot is treasonous, as would be allowing even one of Cenred's men to pass through your territory and into the heart of Camelot. I'm warning you now that if you fail to prevent Cenred or his men from invading Camelot, I'll be forced to have you beheaded as a traitor." Arthur hated executions. He really hoped it wouldn't come to that, no matter how much he disliked Orianna.

"You're taking an awful risk for the sake of someone like _Merlin_, King Arthur."

The sound of chairs scraping the wooden floor echoed around the feasting hall as nearly half of the Knights stood suddenly, a menacing gesture to show their readiness to defend Merlin if called upon. Gaius and Gwen quickly followed suit. Orianna looked dubiously at all of those who stood.

Arthur half-smiled. "Take care how you speak of Merlin, Margrave. His friends won't stand for it." Arthur stepped out from in front of his chair to slowly pace the room. He shared a knowing look with Leon and got a slight nod in return. "Actually, I'm glad you brought up the subject. Anyone here should be so lucky to have a friend in _someone like Merlin_.

"You see, _someone like Merlin_ will always watch out for your best interests. _Someone like Merlin_ will have your back in a fight, even though he's utterly and pathetically hopeless with a sword. _Someone like Merlin_ will have something something funny to say when you're sad and something wise to say when you just became King and haven't the faintest idea how to run a kingdom. _Someone like Merlin_ will deflate your ego when it gets too big for your body. That's something you could really use, Orianna.

"Someone like Merlin will be patient with your faults." Arthur had made his way to stand next to Merlin. He slung a friendly arm across his servant's shoulders so he couldn't bolt after what he intended to say next. "I recently found out that Merlin's spent the last seven years protecting myself and Camelot from all sorts of unseen threats. He's had to do so in secret because he's afraid I'd have him killed if I learned that he has magic."

The room broke out in gasps and exclamations. Merlin stiffened dramatically against Arthur and subtly tried to pull away.

Arthur held Merlin in place and raised a hand to quell the crowd. "I'm truly sorry to say that someone like Merlin can spend his whole life in fear that his closest friends might harm him if they knew his secret. It's sad that someone like Merlin can be the most loyal friend a Prince could ask for, even when that Prince's father has committed genocide upon people like him. It amazes me that a _sorcerer_ like Merlin would protect a _Pendragon _of all people, and for these reasons and more, upon discovering that my personal servant and best friend is a sorcerer, I knew I had only one option: to repeal the ban on magic in Camelot."

The room broke down into chaos. The people were equally but deeply divided. Noblemen and women quarreled like a sack of angry beavers. Faces were slapped and food was thrown.

Arthur ducked out of the room with Merlin in tow. He didn't care if those idiots wanted to fight and bicker. The banquet was ruined, anyway. They walked the mostly-empty corridors in companionable silence, subconsciously heading towards Arthur's chambers. Inside the lavish room, Arthur broke the silence. "Okay, out with it."

"Hm?"

"I usually can't get you to shut up. If I'd have known legalizing magic would have this effect on you, I'd have done it long ago."

Merlin's lip quivered. He buried his face in his hands and started to sob.

Arthur panicked. He had no idea what to do. "No, no. No crying. You're supposed to be happy!"

Merlin continued to sob. "I am," he whined, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I've never been happier!" He blew his nose on his handkerchief.

"I'm pretty sure crying means you're sad. I could be wrong, I never was great with feelings."

Merlin laughed through his tears. "No, you weren't," he agreed. He sniffled. "I dunno, I guess I'm just relieved. I really hate lying to you and sneaking around behind your back."

"And I hate that you had to, my friend. You know, before you go back out there and deal with all that pandemonium, I just wanted to thank you. I can't imagine what dealing with me and my father must have been like for you. It couldn't have been easy."

Merlin shook his head hard. "Not even a little. And there were more than a few close calls. I think telling you about them will just make you mad."

"That's okay, I want you to tell me."

Merlin shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

><p><em>One last reveal coming soon!<em>

_Aaaaah, this chapter was way too long! It was supposed to be simple, but it took forever and a day to write! It could easily stand as its own story. I extra super hope I get plenty of reviews for it. :D_

_Three-legged duck: just really, really weird._


End file.
